Runo's Sorrow
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: What if your life wasn't what it seemed? What if your dad was slowly killing you, but you didn't notice? Will the gang be able to save their friend, and loved one, before she can't handle the pressure anymore?
1. What's Going On

Runo's Sorrow

Coughing, I tried to not be noticed. My hair, usually shiny, glossy, and up in pigtails was now covered in a mild coating of dust, dirt, and grime. Pushing myself up, I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom.

Before going in, I gingerly pressed my ear against the door to see if Alice was home yet... There was no sound, so I opened the door, stepped inside, sighed, and winced. Walking over to my

bathroom,I trying my hardest not to wince again from the angry cuts that were now on my arms. Slowly I removed my clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. _When did the beatings start? Oh _

_yea, it was after __Dan and Shun carried me home... Dad was furious._

_Flashback--------- thisismyamazingline,ifyoudon'tlikeitthenstopreadingitnow!_

"Runo, where have you been? Your mother and I-" Dad stopped once he spotted me being held by a boy in a red blazer and a boy with a ponytail whispering in my ear.

"Runo Marie Anne!**1 **Where you out having sex, with these two boys?! I thought you knew better, especially after what happened to your sister, Neko Makana**2,** as soon as Susie**3** was born, we

released them... Do you want to be released?" He yelled accusingly at me.

"No dad, I wasn't doing that stuff, I'm still a v-virgin, and I don't want to be... be released," I stuttered, terrified of my own father. So I couldn't help but notice how I seemed to clutch on to the boy

carrying me.

"Then how come that boy is carrying you, you slut!" he yelled, yanked his daughter's hair, and slammed the door shut.

_End Flashback_

_Dad saw how I clung to Dan and immediantly assumed I was like Neko, mom and dad's "prized and perfect daughter" until she was pregnat with Susie... Dad went berserk when he found out, and mom turned _

_cold. I mean, I love my Neko, she's my sister, but all they had done was talk about her. They said I was trash compared to her, but I'm the one alive._ I stepped out of the shower so caught up in my

thoughts, I didn't even hear my window being cracked open. Just as I was about to leave the bathroom, I heard a whisper, "Runo?"

* * *

**What do you think? This is my first fanfic and normally I would say please be nice, I'm only a thirteen year old girl, but I need constructive critisism... Tell me what you like and don't like and **

**I'll try to fix it. Should I keep going? Who was it that whispered Runo's name? All the questions shall be answered in the next chapter... Which I already have written, but I think I'll wait for **

**about 5 reviews, that's resonable right?**

**1- No this isn't Runo's full name, her parents don't use their last names often**

**2- This is my first OC**

**3- This is Neko's baby girl**

**released- from The Giver, killed by injection of chemicals eathier by arm(adults) or temple(children/new borns)**

**And oh yea, I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S) NOR DO I OWN BAKUGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Secrets Out

**Hey, I'm back!!! And thank you: Kate, Skye Ivashkov, Jess, Lilly, and Rima187 for being my first 5 reviews, and for the confidence boost... I really think I needed that... Anyway in case you didn't understand here's a quick summary of whats happened so far: _Runo comes home late one night with Dan and Shun. When her father sees them he immediantly starts to beat her, assuming she was like her older sister Neko, whom her father killed along with Susie, Neko's baby girl... Now someone has penetrated Runo's room and is looking for her._**

Capter 2:

Clutching the doorknob, I parted it slightly, and whispered, completely terrified, "Who's there?"

"It's Dan, Alice, Shun... The entire gang, your dad wouldn't let us in the front... Holy crud, Runo, what happened to you!?" Dan yelled the last part. _Idiot boys, they never knock!!!_ He had opened the

bathroom door, thinking I was tieing up my hair, to see me in a tank top that was cut and short shorts **(also known as booty shorts)** with cuts and bruises scattered on my arms, legs, neck, and

stomach. I watched in fear as Dan walked towards me, emotions in his eyes swirling. I saw anger, soo much anger, sadness and so many other emotions. _I guess the eyes are the passage way to the soul._

When he reached me, he raised his hand as if to strike me. I stiffened and closed my eyes, waiting for the slap. But, instead I felt a warm caress on my cheeck and warmth on my back and arms. Dan had

put his blazer on my shoulders and his hand was making me look right into his eyes. _Russet brown... Like chocolate, he's what I want when I feel sad or lonely... What the hell! I WILL NOT THINK LIKE THIS..._

_DAD KILLED SUSIE AND NEKO... HE WON'T HESITATE TO KILL ME... I HAVE TO KEEP THEM ALL SAFE FROM HIM! And from- from me._

"Who?" he asked softly, gentleness in his voice, but behind it was something else... Something that sounded like protection. That was something I wanted from him. For him to protect me and care for me like that

night he carried me home from the park. All of us had gotten together and were battling, not only with our bakugan but, actual fighting. Billy had accidently flipped me over with too much force and I landed on my

leg wrong. It was just a little shock but Dan insisted on carrying me home after telling Billy to, "Go make-out with Julie, before she ain't got a boyfriend anymore!" So he had picked me up when the baka forgot

where I lived, because he was still a bit angry that Billy had nearly cracked my ankle. Shun volunteered to show him where I lived before I started to tell Dan the directions. Shun said it was because I looked

tired, and shouldn't have to tell an idiot where I lived, but I knew he wanted to see Alice. I swear Shun and Alice should have already kissed each other, but they are waaaay to shy.

"Dan, I'm sorry... I can't tell you," I told him and then I burried my face into his shirt.

"Why n-" Dan was cut off by a voice I have started to fear in the last few days... The voice of my father.

"Why Runo, I never said you could have company over."

* * *

**I know it's really short, but I'm writing this right after school and I'm suppose to be grounded from my laptop... I'll try to update a.s.a.p. But lets set the review number up to at least 10... That's an easy goal for you guys to reach... So if you like the story press that little button down there, all reviews accepted. Flames will be used to make marshmellows and burn new words on to paper...**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Back to normal Kinda

**Hey, I'm back after one day! You must really love this fanfic to keep reading it and be hooked... To be completely sure I'm completely hooked on writing this for you guys. It's great to know that even though you guys don't know me, you like my writing. In the real world, only my closest friends cared about my writings, but some of them don't even know that I write. Writing is my escape from the problems in real life and my own personal issues. Anyways, here's a summary of whats happened so far: **

**_Runo comes home late one night with Dan and Shun. When her father sees them he immediately starts to beat her, assuming she was like her older sister Neko, whom her father killed along with Susie, Neko's baby girl... Dan and the gang enter Runo's room through her window and find out her secret. Suddenly, Runo's father bursts into the room to see the gang in his daughter's room and Dan holding his daughter close to him... Uh oh..._**

"Dad! W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" I stuttered, and hugged my body closer to Dan's.

"Oh, I just came to get you. The cafe is closed and I have some friends over, your to serve us," he said, a sick grin on his face.

"She isn't going with you, sir, she's coming with us!" Julie, Billy, Dan, Alice, and Chan Lee all yelled together, "Bakugan, gate card open!"

Everyone then clumped together so the portal would carry all of us. Dan was still holding me close to him, and I was grateful for that. When my

legs started to give out, he picked me up bridal style. I couldn't help but rub my face into the crook of his neck, it was just so warm and he smells

so good. He stiffened when my mouth accidentally touched his collarbone. I would've said I was sorry, but I still saw my dads' face behind my

eyes. The way he seemed to just want to kill me and Dan... it scared me so much.

"Hey guys, come on, we gotta get moving, we may have opened the gate card, but we have to get away from here... And Runo, don't worry

about your stuff, you can borrow some of Julie's and Alice's," Marucho stated. For being such a little boy, he has a big brain.

"What do ya mean? Alice lives at... my place," I managed to whisper out.

"Actually, Alice has spare clothes at Marucho's, Julie's, and Shun's. Even a few at Chan Lee's," Billy stated as we started walking.

"Yeah, even our bakugan are at Marucho's... Why don't you think you've seen any of them around?" Dan said softly. I didn't respond, but I did

smile. Although I heard everyone talking, I also felt vibrations from Dan's throat as he talked, it felt kinda funny, but nice. The vibrations made me

smile and almost chuckle. Dan kept carrying me until I felt him getting a little shaky. I knew I was even lighter than Marucho, but we had gone

quite a bit without brakes. I didn't want to have to let go of Dan, but I knew better.

"Dan, I can walk now," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Runo I'm not a little kid, besides your hardly heavy... What happen? Julie convince you to go on an extreme diet?" Dan replied, his voice teasing

me in the last few sentences.

"I know I'm not heavy, but you've been carrying since we started walking! I thought you just might be tired!" I yelled at him.

"Um... Dan? I could carry her for a bit. Julie doesn't mind," Billy offered nervously.

"Aw gee man, that's so considerateof you. You're the one who nearly cracked her ankle, which resulted in this!!" Dan yelled.

"Dan he didn't mean to hurt Runo, but they're both right. We've been walking for nearly an hour and you've been carrying her the whole time, so

either Billy can carry her or she can walk herself!" Julie yelled, upset that Dan was being so mean to Billy.

"Fine, Billy get over here," Dan said gruffly.

"Hey don't I get a say in this? And besides we should've reached the park by now!" I complained loudly.

"Runo's right, gate card close," Shun and Alice said.

* * *

**HEY! I'ma back again! You guys surprised me reaching 15 reviews before I even asked! Also, you guys surprised me that so many people got hooked on this, I mean it's my first fanfic, but I guess ya'll love it. I'll try to update Monday, but first the review limit.. Drum roll please!!!!!!!**

**The limit is daaa daaa daaa:**

**20**

**Bye until next time!**


	4. WHAT?

**HEY I'M BACK! AS I'M TYPING THIS, I'M WATCHING THE PREVIEWS FOR THE SAINTS GAME, GO SAINTS!!!!!!! Anyways, here's the summary so far:**

_**Runo comes home late one night with Dan and Shun. When her father sees them he immediately starts to beat her, assuming she was like her older sister Neko, whom her father killed along with Susie, Neko's baby girl... Dan and the gang enter Runo's room through her window and find out her secret. Suddenly, Runo's father bursts into the room to see the gang in his daughter's room and Dan holding his daughter close to him... Runo's father tries to grab back his daughter, but someone opens agate card. After walking for a bit, Runo and Dan argue, just like old times. Once they reach where they think the park is, the close the gate card.**_

"Okay, lets head over to Marucho's house, hopefully her dad won't look for her there," Julie said.

"M'kay, but I **will** do something, that doesn't include being stuck up in a room, or being a Barbie doll model for Julie," I said as Dan handed me over to Billy.

"Awwww, Runo, don't be like that, maybe I can give you a hair cut even!" Julie said, an evil shine in her eyes.

"Billy! Save me from your girlfriend! Dan, save me from Julie! I'm not going to be a dress up doll, and I don't like the equation: Julie + scissors x my hair = me with no hair!" I screamed. I knew that

would remind them of the last time someone tried to cut my hair. I may be a tomboy but you never touch a girls' hair, no matter how boyish they are. Julie's eyes dilated in fear as she remembered her

ex. boyfriend, Jun the barber, when he had cut my hair unevenly when I was day dreaming... Lets just say, we don't think Jun will ever be having any kids... Julie then slowly backed away from Billy,

who is still holding me to my chagrin, and tried to hide behind Alice.

"Soooo, you wanted Dan to save you? Runo, are you finally coming to amends about your feelings for Dan?" Shun asked smugly.

"How about when you and Alice get together, and admit your feelings for each other!" I hissed, my face a light pink.

Shun walked over to Alice and kissed her cheeck, "Already done, Bluefire**1**. So what about you?" Shun said smirking as he intertwined his fingers with Alice's, whos' face was beat red. Everyone,

including me even though I already knew, stared at him. _Damn it! I didn't think he would really say that!!! Now if Dan finds out I like him.... I'm a dead girlie...._

* * *

**1- Bluefire- Shun is like an older brother to Runo & calls Runo Bluefire cause she has blue hair and is always fired up about something...**

**Sorry it's soooooo short guys! Saints are going to the Super Bowl and I have a major headahe and have some issues with my grades, I'm usually an A-B student, but I forgot to do a few homework assignments sooo, yea...**

**I'm gonna ask for 25 reviews, but its okay if its not reached... I may not update soon, don't feel to well and some family stuff...**

**I'm really sorry!!!!**


	5. HE DID WHAT! Who's da lady with red eyes

**Hey I'm back! Thanx for the loving reviews, it's nice to know it's a great hit... I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update. A lot of things are going on in my life, that it's getting hard to balance this all. But I'ma gonna try my best to update at least twice a month.... Hey, wish me luck with another story I'm starting soon called: Don't You Dare Read This Sensei! It'll be a Neji X Tenten fanfic, so please check it out. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, almost forgot, here's the summary of what's happened so far:**

_**Runo comes home late one night with Dan and Shun. When her father sees them he immediately starts to beat her, assuming she was like her older sister Neko, whom her father killed along with Susie, Neko's baby girl... Dan and the gang enter Runo's room through her window and find out her secret. Suddenly, Runo's father bursts into the room to see the gang in his daughter's room and Dan holding his daughter close to him... Runo's father tries to grab back his daughter, but someone opens a gate card. After walking for a bit, Runo and Dan argue, just like old times. Once they reach where they think the park is, the close the gate card. Now at Marucho's what could possibly happen?**_

* * *

"Billy, please put me down, or you'll never have kids, and I don't mean you'll never marry.*****" I hissed in his ear. He looked at me and then realized what I meant. Slight terror in his eyes, he walked

over to Shun and tried to hand me to him. Shun just looked at him and had a face that said, "_Sorry dude, you're on your own, besides I wanna be alone with Alice."_ Then he gave me a look that was telling

me to confess and to kiss Dan already. _That's it!!!!_I elbowed Billy in his lower stomach and he dropped me. Standing up, I tried to run to the doors of Marucho's house. Unfortunately for me, my ankle

was still hurt from Billy's cheap shot. I started to fall, face first, when a strong arm wrapped around my waist...

"You should at least let someone help you," Dan's voice rumbled in my ear. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, but also to keep him from seeing the pink blush on my face. Dan gently pulled me up, but

kept his arm around my waist, to keep me from falling. When my ankle gave out for a bit, I had to lean on him to get back the support for my ankle, but I didn't mind. As long as he always would

remember me, and hold me close, I'd be happy. But... I'd be more happy if I was his girlfriend... _Stop thinking like this!!! Get a grip on yourself, Dan is one of your best friends, your lucky to know him, and _

_have such great and caring friends! Not too mention, a loyal bakugan... Tigreara.******_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when something made Dan let go of me, and another thing pushing me over.

"Wook! It's Buefire!*******Her hair really is bue! It's so soft and silky I just wanna have it for ma own!" A little girl yelled. Her hair was a darkish purple and she had **_red eyes_**.

"Ummmm. Do I know you?" I asked, kinda confused, but scared of the red eyes on the girls face.

"You know my mama and papa. My mama is Ichigo**4* **and papa is an Auquos bakugan battler," she said happily, "I look just like my mama though and papa likes it that way, and I don't say blue, I sat

bue and talk like a little kid cuz I-" She was suddenly cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"I think you might kill Runo with your talking Miyo.**5*** I'll be sure to tell her all about your talents, after all she is my oldest friend," a lady began, her red eyes twinkling," It's been a long time since I've

last seen you Runo."

I looked hard into the red eyes, and found my old friend, Ichigo. I smiled and reached over Miyo to give her a hug. She was the exact same girl I knew three years ago... Same red eyes and pale skin,

and the black hair that framed her face. She wasn't skinny like me, nor was she big like my mom.**(has anyone noticed Runo's mom hasn't been in this so far, actually doing something?!)** The way

she carried herself told me she was still a klutz, but she was no longer bothered by it. My smile got bigger when I saw a slight bulge where her stomach was suppose to be.

"You and Krous decided you wanted another kid? Isn't Miyo enough?"

"Runo! It's my life, don't but in... Besides, one more kid prodigy can't be to hard to handle right?"

"Marucho, I think we should go inside now."

"Thank you for reminding me Alice."

I was about to start catching up with Ichigo, but something grabbed me. Before I was turned around, I closed my eyes, a natural reaction. Then, I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, barely touching the

corner of my mouth. When I opened them, I saw brownish-red eyes. When I realized who just kissed me I was shocked.

"Dan......"

"Runo I-"

* * *

**Finally updated, srry for the hold up. I got a bit of issues going on, and I GOT/HAVE A VERY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK & IT SUCKS!**

***- I do know how to make a guy sterile (unable to have kids) and am letting Runo use it**

****- Is that how you spell it?**

*****- She's a kid of 3 and is a prodigy. She says bue instead of blue 'cuz it makes her feel more her age**

**4*- An OC for one of** **my BFF's Zowie**

**5*- Zowie's kid and you gotta admit, the red eyes are a little freaky...**

**I've hit over 1,000 words... 1,186 to be exact! Happy!**

**I'm only able to update once a month so I have to raise the reciews, sorry... Its 35....**

**Oh yea, check out my poll please, it's important 'cuz it's only going to be up for one month.**

**Bye-Bye for now!!!**


	6. The crazy family

**Hey guys! I wanted to update sooner, because I know I said that I could only update once a month, but I can't help but feel guilty. I know what it's like, waiting for one of your favorite stories to be updated so you can continue reading it over and over, until you memorize it. Trust me; I'm still waiting for a story to be updated so I can read it. So, as a Valentine's Day present (although it's kinda (no, it's really, really) late) I'll update twice. Ya'll should know the summary by now, so I most likely won't repeat it anymore. By the way, thanx everyone who voted for the poll on my profile! There is a new one up now... On with the story….**

"Dan? Why did you kiss my little sister?!" Shun yelled, his expression priceless.

"Since when did Runo become your little sister?! Just 'cuz you're dating Alice?" Dan

yelled right back at him. I just buried my head in my hands to stop the blush from

creeping up any higher. Dan Kuso kissed me... KISSED ME! HE FREAKIN' KISSED

ME! AM I DEAD?! Before the yelling could get any worse, the doors to Marucho's

house opened and lots of kids ran out… I think at least five.

"Maaaaaaruuuuuchoooooo!" yelled a girl with flaming red hair.

"Yo cuz," a brown haired boy said, walking up to us all gangster like.

"Marucho-"

"Like it's been-"

"So long since-"

"We last saw you!" two identical little girls yelled… They had sea green hair…

"Hey shortstop," a girl, she seemed to be about nineteen, said.

"Hi Alex, Manny, Kasey, Cassey, and Ali," Marucho said, a glint in his eyes.

"Demo, but where are you going?" one of the twins, I think Kasey, asked.

"Inside, but what are you guys doing here?" Marucho responded.

"Visiting!" Alex said.

"Auntie and Uncle said that they were going to bring out the "full staff" and home school us,"

Kasey said, pulling at her strange colored hair… _and people say me hair is a strange color…. I'm _

_looking at two girls with sea green hair, and one with pink hair and blue highlights! Now that is _

_defiantly weirder than having just long blue hair. Wait, snap out of it Runo!_

"So, you're Marucho's cousins?" Alice asked, as she hid behind Shun… Must be scared the kids

will eat her alive. _Now that I can see them closer, it seems like they could in some way…_ All of a

sudden, the two twins looked at me, smirked, and then pushed me onto Dan. _EVIL TWINS ARE _

_GONNA GET IT NO ONE- AM I KISSING HIM AGAIN!? His lips are so soft and his body is so strong _

_and… SNAP OUTTA IT RUNO!_ I pushed myself off him and looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

But then he placed his hand under my chin and raised my head so I had to look at him. He was

smiling and then he came closer and said, "Runo, you're such a klutz… But in a good way."

**So sorry I didn't update sooner and that it's a bad chapter, was kinda stuck on how to introduce Marucho's family. *FYI all the chapters after the second one, are not written down anywhere, I automatically thought it up, so that's why I haven't been updating really well***

**There is a new poll on my profile, so check it out… Please review, even though it's a bad chapter & really really short.**


	7. Author's Note

**Please forgive me for saying this..... But I will not be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I have: Exams, Karate(finally got my black belt), Swim team, Training(swimming, karate, track...), **

**Sister(12 yr old) who has a crush on one of her best friends(he is also on the swim team with us...), Homework, Free Writing(I might actually get some of my poetry published), My b-day party **

**next week, 4 sisters and 1 brother to take care of(when my parents aren't home), I have had this stupid cold for over a week, Help sister with dancing/cheer leading(she made the school's **

**squad... Same sister mentioned above), AND my stories(which is just coming from memory, I haven't written/edited any of it)**

**Please forgive me! Will update a.s.a.p.**

**Meaning sometime before summer....**


	8. Runo's Mom's Disappearence is Answered!

**Okay, okay… I know that, like about 10 days ago I put up that notice, but I went to check my email and saw a new review, one of the only ones for the 6****th**** chapter, saying how the twins were **

**awesome and, I just had to update one more time… So this chapter is dedicated to Darkness, thanx for the inspiration…**

I just looked into his eyes as he came closer to my face. But just when I was about to lean in and close my eyes, I saw_** his**_ face. It had only been an hour ago that I was rescued, so he must have

noticed I was missing by now, unless he was drunk. I pulled away from Dan and looked behind us. Sure enough there was Dad's old pick-up truck. Fear was easily seen on my face and Cho, who had

been really quiet until now, pushed me into Dan's chest and yelled for everyone to get inside. Marucho's cousins looked confused, but quickly ran inside. Me? I watched as everything moved in slow

motion. _Whatever he throws at me, I can take… Anything physically done to me I can take… Emotional pain? Watching my best friends and my family be tortured? Those are one of the few things I can't handle._

I looked up at Dan and he met my eyes. Blue-green met red-brown. Fear met anger.

"Dan… If he makes it to the house, you guys need to let me go with him… I can't live with myself if he hurts any of you," I told him, looking into his deep red eyes.

"No way, we won't let you Runo! He'll kill you!" multiple voices yell.

"It's better if one suffers than a large number," I quoted Stan McKien **(okay, okay… Lame name, I couldn't think of anything else!)**

Dan grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, my nose just reaching the crook of his neck. _He smells really nice… Kinda smells like fresh up turned earth… And something like lavender or vanilla… Must be his _

_mom's fabric softener…_

"Runo," Dan started, I could feel the rumble from his voice on my neck and chest **(don't be a pervert! Not like that, she just feels the vibrations!)**, "I will never let you go back to that house, without

me or anyone from the gang with you… I don't really trust your father anymore. **(He's trying to not make a big deal out of it for her, Runo is one tough chika, but right now she is scared her dad's **

**gonna kill her)** And where's your mom? I haven't seen her anywhere…" **(Did anyone notice that? If you did the congratz to you!)**

"Mom left us… Saying she refused to watch another one of her children grow up to be… To be a slutty teenage mother," I said to him, burying my head into his chest.

"Your mom's wrong about you, you know that Runo? Take away that hard wall you got up, you are just like the rest of us, just trying to be a normal kid." **(CALL 9-1-1! DAN SAID SOMETHING SMART **

**AND CARING!)**

"Dan?"

"Yea, Runo?"

"You do know that there is nothing normal about any of us?" I asked him as the truck pulled into Marucho's driveway.

**Whoops! I updated this really late, it was suppose to be up a week ago, but if you see the author's note I left, you'll know why I haven't been updating as frequently as I would like to… **

**Summer is almost here, so hopefully it'll pick up speed…**

**Love,**

**RUNOS SISTER**


	9. He's Baaack!

**Just had to update again, the writer's block has finally come to an end! Time to rejoice and celebrate! Let's hope this chapter is as good as you and I expect it to be… BTW I have suddenly **

**become ****addicted to Shugon Chara and Maximum Ride… I like Maximum Ride a lot better though, I wish I was Max (Maximum Ride (SHE IS A GIRL, SHE NAMED HERSELF)). I'm on the way **

**home from ****karate as I type this… I'm a black belt now, so I have a ton more things to do… Swim practice was also earlier, so I'm kinda tired… Anyways, on with the story…**

When the truck stopped, I backed up into Dan. He could easily sense how I was feeling and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he seemed to cringe and I looked down. My shirt had been

pressed against my skin, showing how skinny I really was. _Baggy clothes are good for a tomboy like me, trying to hide all these "scars."_ After giving me a worried look, he wrapped his arms right back

around me and pulled me closer to him. I gently closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto his shoulder, feeling completely at ease and safe here, in Dan's arms with my friends. _If it's dad, this is all _

_over…._ Then, out of the truck stepped a very pissed off father and a very scared eight year old. _Kaira…._ My little cousin had led my father here. Yet, I didn't even know they were in town. Dad took out

his pocket knife and held it to her throat. An insane smile came over his face as he pressed the cold metal into Kaira's neck. I know he will kill her, don't ask me how, I just know…

"Ru-u-no-o… Come here," he leered, stretching my name like Dan did when we were kids and he wanted my attention.

"R-runo, I'm sorry, I didn't think Uncle would-" Kaira was cut off as my dad, **my dad** pressed the knife harder against her jugular.

"Let Kaira go!" a voice shouted. I looked over Dan's shoulder to see an angry little kid with flashing red eyes charge at the man I use to call 'Daddy.' Everything seemed to move in slow motion now.

Dad threw Kaira behind him. She landed on her back with a sickening crack. Miyo ran past us and charged at m ran past us and charged at my father. His maniac grin grew as he stabbed Miyo in her

arm. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I fell into a deep and dark abyss.

**I don't know why I keep updating, nobody seems to read and review anymore… I'll have the next chapter up when I get 8 more reviews… That'll be easy hopefully…**


	10. The Truth Hurts

**Wow… For future reviewing ****bakuganforever, please leave only one review! I was laughing when I checked my email and saw so many reviews from you and Nikki. Now I know how badly you must want for me to update! In this chapter there will be a new OC that I do not own… Her name is Shadow Uzumaki Namikaze (that's a lo-o-ong name. (Was originally a boy, but I made him a girl to fit the story a bit better)) Anyways on with the story!**

"Runo?" a light and airy voice said in my ear. I think it's a female.

"Come on, Runo wake up," another voice said above my head.

"**What the hell ran me over?"** I asked as I tried to sit up, my eyes still closed.

"Oh God, thank you, Runo you're okay!" that same voice said.

"Miss? Please open your eyes, the paramedics are here," that airy voice told me… _Yea, defiantly a female._ When I opened my eyes, I saw worried reddish-brown eyes filled to the brim with worry and water.

"Dan? Are you crying?" I asked as I eased my hand to his face to wipe the tears off his cheek. When my fingers touched his cheek though, he flinched back and shut his eyes, probably trying to make them go away.

"I-I ain't crying Runo! It's my allergies!" he muttered. I smiled, not smirked, smiled. He was trying to be all tough… And for me!

"Oh Dan," I sighed as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and rhythmic, gently lulling me to sleep. Then of course two things had to come and ruin it. An officer came up to us with a few paramedics and my stomach roared in hunger. I felt the heat rising on my cheeks as Dan chuckled. His chuckle was deep, but not too deep, and was contagious in most situations… This was NOT one of them! The paramedics just smiled and handed me an apple and a small juice box. Dan, being Dan, decided to eat half of my apple and juice box. All the while I was still leaning on his chest and was half asleep. When I did finish eating, Dan picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room in Marucho's house.

Laying me down, he kissed my forehead and said, "G'night Runo, you're free from him now."

"Thanx Dan…" I whispered as I tried to kiss his cheek. Just when I did kiss his cheek, I blacked out from exhaustion.

"Wake up!"

That was the only thing I heard before the covers were pulled off of me. I didn't need to open my eyes to

know that it was morning. _Wow, great job Runo! You managed to sleep through the evening AND the _

_entire night AND morning!_ Opening my eyes, I saw Julie and Alice with a tray of eggs, toast, orange

wedges, and two glasses, one orange juice and the other milk. _Who are they feeding? An army? Did I _

_ever eat that much? _From the looks they gave me, I must have.

"Runo, there's an… um… officer here to see you?" Ali said, more like asked. She was nervously twisting

her black with purple highlighted hair.

"I told you, I'm an apprentice! My parents are head of the police, and I'm learning to be like them!"

**Airy*** yelled.

"O-okay! And I'm sorry I said that you were a guy!" Ali yelled back at him… Er, I mean her.

"Hey kiddo! My name's Shadow and I'm the girl who took um… Down your dad," Airy, no wait Shadow

said.

"If you're an apprentice, why are you on the squad? You don't look much older than us… We're fifteen,"

I told Shadow, confusion on my face. Shadow's face just lit up as she grinned.

"Long story short, I'm some sort of police prodigy and my parents are the head of the police. I've been

hanging out with these officers since I was eight. By the way, I'm eighteen, I just take really good care of

myself… Without the makeup crap, I hate that stuff. No offence to you Pinkie," Shadow explained. Julie

looked offended at first, then she got this look in her eyes.

"So, if that's all you're here for, follow me and I'll show you the exit," Julie said, striking a goodie two

shoes pose.

"Nah, I came here to recommend for Runo to take some self defense classes. And I also came to tell her

that she's going to a foster home today," Shadow whispered.

**Oh no! Poor Runo, and where is her mother? Off doing whatever she wants…**

**Airy*- Runo didn't know her name, so she called her airy cause at first her voice seemed airy and **

**light. Will Runo go into a foster home? Will my writer's block ever fully end? Will Runo let herself **

**be taken away? Will my computer stop making edits to my spacing? Find out next time! But 1****st**

**you better review, just a measly 10 more reviews…**


	11. CUTE SCENE!

**I got 9 reviews, but I think ya'll have been very patient with me, so here's the next chapter! I would **

**have added this earlier, but as of now, we are on our way to Texas for a vacation. Once we leave my **

**street, I don't have any reception and it sinks! I'll be typing this for about a week (that's how long **

**the vacation is). Anywayz, on with da story!**

"Foster home!" Runo yelped, falling out of the bed. She couldn't go into foster care! What about the

gang? Dan? Alice? Marucho? Shun? Julie? What would happen to them? Alice's grandfather didn't want

her to be home while he did some of his dangerous experiments. Marucho looked to her for comfort since

she was like the rock of their group. Shun might as well have been her brother! And Julie wouldn't like

having only Billy and Alice to take shopping! That thought almost made her giggle. Key word: Almost.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll do the self defense classes, but please not foster care! I don't want to be taken care of some couple

who gets paid for having me in there house!" Runo shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you have no choice," the girl said as she left the room.

Runo sat on the ground, her eyes beginning to tear up. The scars she had, stood out of her pale skin and

reminded her of what had happened. Pulling her knees up, she went into fetal position and started crying.

She didn't want to leave, she couldn't leave! Her whole life was here, it was nearly all she could

remember. She started rocking back and forth, ignoring Alice's and Julie's pleas to stop crying. Rapid

footsteps were heard down the hallway, and the door was flung open. Runo didn't notice. The steps came

near her, and stopped with a thud. Two warm arms engulfed her into a hug, bringing Runo back to reality.

The smell that flowed from the arms was almost honey-like with a tinge of cinnamon. Raising her head

from her knees, Runo leaned back, enjoying the warm and soft sensation.

"It's okay Runo. It's okay," the voice said.

"Dan… Foster care… They're going to put me in foster care!" Runo told him, hysteria creeping into her

voice.

"I won't let them take you… None of us will," Dan said, turning Runo around to face him.

"Dan," Runo muttered, "what did I ever do to deserve you guys?"

Dan grunted as Runo buried her face into his chest, "Runo…"

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Runo finished getting dressed, and picked up the hair brush. Walking out of her room, she wondered into

the living room, and sat on the couch. She had just started to brush her hair when a pair of hands took it

from her. Knowing it was Dan, Runo didn't fight back. She did though, close her eyes when the brush

slowly and softly passed through her hair. When he was done, he patted her hair. Sitting in the

comfortable silence was comforting… Until Runo's stomach let out a growl… _I really need to get my _

_stomach under control!_ Were her thoughts as Dan started laughing.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short, but it's 2:00 in the morning, and I had to finish it. Also, sorry it's so late! High

**school is hell with all the stress and homework! (if u r a high school teacher, I mean no **

**disrespect….) But, it's not even the 4****th**** month of school and they are talking about mid-terms! **

**IEYAAAH! So stressed out!**


	12. OH NO! Adoption is in Order!

"But Dan!"

"No buts' Runo."

"Dan, you burn water…"

How this had happened started with her stomach once again growling. Dan, being Dan, insisted on making her something to eat. And of course since Dan was Dan, he couldn't cook squat. So, here

they were, arguing in one of Marucho's jumbo sized kitchens, about Dan making her something to eat. Suddenly Dan got really close to Runo, and she took a step back.

"If it tastes that bad, I'll just have to kiss you to make up for it," he said with a slight smirk. **(A/n PUNCH HIM RUNO~… had to say that…)** Runo looked him in the eye and gave a sigh, handing him

the frying pan that she had been holding behind her and out of Dan's reach. Deciding it would be safer for her to wait outside the kitchen, she retreated back to the couch. Then, everything really

started to sink in… She was going into the system. Foster care. She absolutely hated the thought of someone being paid to take care of her 24/7. Not to mention, foster care is _**normally**_ where all the

neglect and abuse is, unlike adoption. She would be leaving everything she knew behind, everything that made her the bluette of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Her identity, personality, dignity, and

pride. Everything. Looking up, towards the main hall, she saw Marucho's cousins and parents leaving. Apparently they had stopped by only for a visit, much to the disappointment of Marucho and the

delight of the teachers. If only leaving this place was that easy for her. This was her life and existence. Suddenly, an egg omelet appeared on a plate next to her. She gave a small laugh before looking

up to see Dan's eyes shining bright with pride. Swallowing a little of her pride, Runo ate the egg, surprised that it didn't taste like the bottom of a pan. Dan was rapidly improving.

**~Else where~**

"Ma'm, sir? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, permanently adopt the girl?"

"Why yes, my wife and I have always wanted a little girl. Although she isn't little, she is going to be a great older sister to our son."

"Our son has always been somewhat attached to her since he first met her a few years back. They make a striking pair as siblings. That's what I've told my husband."

"The girl, Runo, she has close friends who are like family to her. Two of them having worked with her, one lived with her, another is her "big brother," and another who loves her deeply… Are you sure

you want to go through all of them just for her?"

"She is sweet, protective, and has spirit/fire. What more is there to want from her? Don't say manners, because we know that she is very polite and well-mannered, despite having a shorter temper."

"Alright… If you sign here, you will be the official guardians of Runo, and I can get back to the station."

"Thank you officer."

"No, thank you for helping this girl."

**Hey… I finally updated! I blame the ****teachers, no wait my parents, no the exams!**** Truthfully, I'm so stressed out. I'm trying to update all my stories today & tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving… **

**Please review! even if you hate me right now…**

**Who is Runo adopted by? First one to get it right gets a cookie! If worse comes to worse (if you have an account) wait until fanfiction says your offline and try to guess again. This may be the **

**only chapter I let anyone leave more than one review under the same name... I'm not stupid, I know people do that a lot, sometimes under a different name...**


	13. Social Worker's a Biyatch

**This is December's chapter, another one will be up in about a week. Thanx for the almost 100 reviews! Also, if you could read/see the ending author's notes I'd really appreciate it! Congratz to **

**those who guessed the correct adoptive parents, they will be listed in the next chapter!**

"Soooo?"

"Okay. It tastes better than I ever thought you could cook," Runo admitted to Dan as she handed him the empty plate.

"What do I get for making such a good omelet? A hug? A no-punching-me-for-a-day ticket? A-" Dan was cut off by something covering his mouth.

"Dan? Shut up would ya?" Runo said as she took her hand off his mouth. Grabbing his collar she pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss, "That's what you get."

"Awwww!"

Runo jumped and spun around on her heel. Starring at her and Dan was: Alice, Shun, Marucho, Julie, and Billy. The first, third, and fourth were acting as if this was a scene from their favorite romance

novel. The other two were slightly blushing, glancing at their girlfriend, and trying to avoid Runo's and Dan's eyes. Runo felt like laughing at their faces. Three of her closest friends had googly eyes and

the other two had the cutest blushes on their face.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Runo asked.

"Well," Julie started, "Alice and I were wondering if you would come shopping with us. Marucho's parents are paying…"

"If we can go to some normal non-designer brand stores as well, then I'll come. Girl's day out and the guys can stay here –" Runo started.

"No way am I leaving you alone!" Dan interjected.

"- watching wrestling, eating, and playing video games," Runo finished.

Dan looked conflicted, "Well… The new Trixzmer came out this week and- no unless you don't want me around I ain't going no where."

Runo giggled and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, "Dan, go hang out with the guys. Really, besides, I need some GTAM."

Dan looked at her like she was crazy, "GTAM?"

Runo sighed and gave him a peck on his temple and said, "Girl Time At Mall."

*TIME SKIP* *BOYS*

"Uh, Dan… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have jumped at you because you finally started to show your feelings for my little sister," Shun said as he killed one of Billy's men.

"Coming from the ninja who is in love with Runo's best mate… Dude, if you hurt Alice we are all gonna get 'cha, but Runo won't stop till she's positive you're a goner," Dan said.

"Shun knows that. Just like I know the same thing for me and Julie and with you and Runo Dan," Billy said as he unlocked the gate of Jingo, winning the game.

"Damn! You beat us every time!" Dan yelled.

"Well, he's gotta be good at something," Shun muttered as he stood.

"Like I'm the best brawler! And Shun's a NINJA!" Dan shouted as he jumped up and raised his fist. He wondered into the connecting kitchen and tried to find something to eat. Shun and Billy starred

after him and sweat-dropped.

**~With the Girls! And MARUCHO~ Marucho's 3****rd****POV**

"It looks so cute!"

"I think I'll get the green one."

"Can I please NOT GET THE PINK ONE JULIE!"

"Runo, its soo cute though, right Marucho?"

"Well, since we all want this to be a pleasant experience, why not let Runo get yellow or blue?"

"OMG! Marucho, you're a total genius!"

"Oh, thanks Julie," the boy blushed as he picked up the cook book he had bought earlier. He never thought shopping with Julie and Alice, but mostly Julie, would be this hard. For Runo, as long as it

wasn't slutty and wasn't pink, it almost always fit the bill… Unless it was skirts or short shorts… Apparently then there was even more standards. He watched as the girls tried on sun dresses and

other articles of clothing before checking his watch. About now the Bakugan would be going to their homeland until issues were cleared up… Couldn't risk any of being Bakugan-napped. When he

looked up from his watch, he noticed that Runo was sitting next to him with her bags as Alice and Julie finished picking their pajamas.

"What's wrong Runo?" He asked.

"Marucho, you know you're like a little brother to me? Shun's like my bigger brother though… What's wrong is I'm right about to have my life ripped apart. All because of my dad!" she mumbled.

Before Marucho could say anything Julie and Alice came back with their bags, "A OK Marucho! We're done, so let's go back to your place for dinner!"

**TIME SKIP~DINNER TIME**

Just as everyone was about to have dessert, a social worker walked in through the door, her nose squanched up. When she started to talk, it made even the adults want to through her out of the

house!

"Runo? Where is that unfortunate little thing?" She asked, her voice, like her clothes, snobby.

"That's me," Runo replied, biting her tongue.

"Come with me dear, we are going to place you in a girls home in Otto until we can place you in a foster family," she said, grabbing for Runo.

"But-"

"No buts, I highly doubt you'll be placed anywhere soon, so do as I say. For one don't talk back and dear God your hair! Blue and too long! We'll just die it black and cut it into a bob and then-"

"Runo's already been adopted!" Marucho shouted, very much unlike himself.

"Oh? And by whom?" the social worker asked, gripping Runo's arm tighter.

"Us," two voices rang, scarring the social worker into releasing Runo.

Runo ran over to Dan and the others, then she took a peek at her new parents.

They were….

**One more chappie for this month! This is December's. Thanx 4 the almost 100 reviews! If you don't know who it is by now, I am very sorry. Reviews=happy me=more ideas=quicker updates!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	14. The End?

**AHK! Gomen Gomen Gomen! So late! Thanx for the 100 reviews, although I'm sad that it **

**was only 5. On with da chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Runo turned towards the voices that had proclaimed that she was their child. What she saw made her both squeal and fall down. For one, she wasn't going to move very far, but on the other hand

she never knew Marucho's parents wanted a daughter! The social worker's face turned into one of disgust.

"Are you completely sure you want to adopt her? I mean there are younger and more attractive girls at the all girls home. Not to mention, they probably have better grades and they look normal too,"

she said, turning up her nose at the sight of Runo.

"Miss? We have already signed the papers. We have a proper home, a steady income, and a supportive family. That fits the criteria for adopting a child," Marucho's father stated.

"Also," his mother said, "we've known Runo for years and all this time she's been like a daughter to us. She is the perfect age, Marucho won't be a big brother for a few more years. Her

physical feature and her not looking normal go hand in hand. It's because she does not look like an average teenager, that she is beautiful. As for her grades, she takes all honor courses."

"But-but, she's an eyesore! Nothing that should be even on the same planet as your family, let alone the same family!" she shouted.

_SLAP! SLAM!_

Runo starred at her friends. Marucho and Shun were being restrained by Billy and Julie, even though they looked tempted to let them go… Very tempted… Alice dropped the book she had

been reading under the table, and looked like one angry momma bear. Dan and Marucho's mother had gotten up and slapped/bitch slapped **(GO MARUCHO'S MOM!)** the woman who refused to

accept that Runo was not leaving. Runo took the opportunity to rip her arm away from the lady, and ran to Dan and pulled him back a bit.

"Miss," Marucho's mom stated, "I believe your services are not needed and that you have overstayed your welcome. If you do not mind, my husband and I would like to enjoy the rest of

our meal with our son, daughter, and their friends. Mr. Brach, please show her the door."

Runo felt happy as she saw the social worker picked up and tossed out the door. She sighed and realized that she was gripping Dan's shirt, not wanting to be taken away. Blushing she let go and

studied the floor, counting back from one thousand.

"Neh, Runo?" Dan asked.

Runo looked up, only to be pushed up against the wall and kissed by Dan. She forgot that her family and friends were there, and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her

thin waist. When he nibbled on her bottom lip, she shyly opened her mouth, completely inexperienced at kissing a guy.

"Ahem," Shun, Marucho, and the adults said.

Dan pulled back and looked over his shoulder, as if finally realizing they were not alone. Runo blushed and proceeded to bury her face into his chest, trying to disappear.

"Well, now we certainly know that Dan is not ever going to be in a room with Runo alone… Ever again-" Billy was cut off by Julie.

"Unless they like, get married!"

"Children! Please sit down so we can finish dessert!"

Runo and Dan ran to their seats, not wanting to face the rath of Runo's new parents. As the desserts were brought out, Dan held Runo's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Everything would

be alright.

* * *

**There's this month's update! I'm considering ending it here and making a sequel or having a few weeks of a time skip. Let me know which you guys would prefer in your review. Anyways here's the list of viewers that guessed correctly:**

**JazzGirl123**

**shadowwing1994**

**haoslover90**

**Raintai1**

**RUNO IS AWSOME**

**PussyCatMewMew**


	15. Current Mission

***Sob* It's the final chapter… On the bright side, there will be a sequel started before the end of summer break, so that should be something to look forward to.**

****

**

* * *

**

Runo opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light shining in through the windows. It was Saturday, and she had been allowed to sleep in. Living with Marucho was like having her family whole

again. She had a mom who was always there to talk to, a dad who spoiled her rotten but still knew discipline, a brother who looked up to her, and all the maids/cooks/butlers were like aunts and

uncles. Since Alice had decided not to move back to Russia, she too stayed with Marucho's family. Shun had not been very happy about his girlfriend and little sister not being walking distance from his

house, but he eventually stopped sulking long enough to help them move in. Of course, he had only helped Alice unpack, but it was a good sign. To think, it had only been two weeks since she had

officially been adopted… For the first week alone, she and Alice had to be shown around, just to find the bathroom! Now they at least could find the important places in the mansion… Their rooms,

guest rooms where their friends stayed, Marucho's room, parent's room, exits, and one of the living rooms/kitchens and bathrooms… Everything else was taking longer to memorize, but they were

slowly becoming acclimated with their new home. Groaning Runo turned onto her side away from the sun and buried her head into one of the pillows. The soft click of her door opening, made her groan

again. She was nowhere near the mood to depart from her nice soft and warm bed. The unexpected shift of her bed, stilled all thoughts going through her head. When the intruder slipped their arm

around her waist, she counted back from five in her head. _Three… Two… One… Now!_ Runo moved her leg under the unknown person next to her and used momentum to push herself up and over said

person. Pinning them to her bed, she opened her eyes slowly, almost flinching from the bright light that seemed to fill her room. Blinking her bleary eyes, she found herself starring into familiar red-

brown orbs. She starred at the boy beneath her. What in the name of Buddha had possessed him to come into her room at this time? Not to mention, she was in her freaking pajamas. Said boy

smirked up at her and moved his leg under hers and rolled them over so he was on top. A familiar smirk graced his lips as he bent down closer to her ear, "Morning Runo."

"Dan what are you doing here?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at her door.

"We-e-ell~ I was invited in by your new mom and was sent up to make sure you were awake," he replied, giving her a wink.

Runo rolled her eyes, "Why don't I believe you then?"

"'Cuz you know me too well," Dan whispered into her ear before softly nibbling it.

Runo jumped at the feeling of his teeth scraping her ear, "Daaan!"

"Runo?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"Dan, I-" she never finished that sentence. She never finished it because the next thing she knew, Dan was kissing her. It wasn't passionate like the one they had shared weeks ago, it was soft and

gentle. When something soft brushed against her bottom lip, she clenched her lips together. Seconds later, Dan's teeth were pulling on her lip, slight growls emitting from his throat. Runo pulled away,

feeling her empty stomach contract. Dan let out a soft growl and Runo reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling him down for a quick peck. This time, when she pulled away she started laughing. Dan's

face turned red; to him it was so not on the list of things to do in front of your girlfriend… It was completely cute if it happened to the girl, but for it to happen to him, a guy, it was just plain

embarrassing! His black hole for a stomach had freaking growled like a starved lion! His life was officially over! Runo glanced up at his face then down to her pajamas. Nothing more than a red tank top

and blue sweatpants… Getting up, she opened one of her drawers and grabbed a black hoodie. Pulling it up and over her head, she looked over to Dan to see him still sitting on her bed. With a giggle,

she walked over and tugged on his red blazer. He got to his feet, confused. Runo continued to giggle and dragged him out of her room and through the halls. Current Mission: Find the main kitchen

before she and Dan died of starvation.

**

* * *

**

**It's kinda rushed cuz I wanted to get it out soon… Like I said above, there will be a, which I have yet to name! ****Anyways, please review. If you have never reviewed to this story before, this is **

**your last chance to do so because I know tons of you have favorite & alerted this story but never let a review… I mean I 3 the favoriting and alerting, but I ca't really tell what you think from **

**that…**


	16. short an

SEQUEL IS UP! CALLED: RUNO'S BIG SUMMER. Not that I don't 3 the other reviews I'm getting, but I'm really looking for your reviews since it was you guys who helped keep me writing.


End file.
